larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Suit
The Larry-Suit '''is LarryBoy's costume, which gives him his crime-fighting powers. Description The Larry-Suit has yellow/orange lightning bolts on it, with a metal (later rubber) purple helmet with Plunger Ears a Mohawk, and a visor. the suit itself is purple spandex. Also, in the cartoon, LarryBoy has a purple cape. Features Helmet The Helmet is the main part of the Larry-Suit that keeps his head, and his idenity, safe. It also features some plunger ears to aid LarryBoy in crime fighting. Super-Suction Ears LarryBoy uses plungers attached to his helmet to "catch" his foes with their Super-Suction Power. (Basically, he has plungers that stick to criminals). Starting in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple they can be used as transportation, like Spider Man's webbing. Many times, it is shown that their is a rope tied to each plunger, and that helps Larry reel them in; while other times, there is no rope at all! The Mohawk LarryBoy has a mohawk on his helmet, with a yellow arrow on it's side. It is not there for any particular crime-fighting reason, so it's probably only there for dramatic effect. But after the redesign of VeggieTales in the House, the pinstripe actually glows along with the yellow lightning bolts on his outfit to light the way. Face Visor After the redesign from VeggieTales in the House, the front part of the mask is replaced with an extendable visor with computer features similar to Iron Man's mask. The Belt LarryBoy's belt is a black and purple belt, with a yellow buckle, and ingraved on the front in bold are the letters '''LB. The belt has changed somewhat over the years. In the first film, the belt buckle had a dark backround, with the LB on it, and it was a radio-belt. Without the belt right then, Junior would not have been able to stop the Fib. In LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, the belt was almost the same as before, but the radio feature may be gone, and the buckle is yellow, not dark. In The Cartoon Adventures, the belt buckle had no LB on it; instead, it was bigger, and still yellow; while the belt itself was revealed to have gadgets such as a radar-guided spatula or mechanical hands. And in the most recent installments, the buckle was still yellow, but the LB was altered to be more "comic-booky." In the VeggieTales in the House series, the belt is a baby blue which glows in the dark. The Cape See S.M.A.R.T. Cape for more information. LarryBoy's purple cape was an important part in Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures, as LarryBoy used it once to stop Awful Alvin's Angry Eyebrows. The cape idea was recycled for the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple video game, in which flying is accessible in gameplay. The cape was also featured in the book LarryBoy in Tip Top Cape Shape! Jet Wings in the VeggieTales in the House searies, the Larry-Suit is outfitted with a Jet pack with wings that fold away. LarryBoy can carry it on his back like a backpack and turn it on when the time is right. Gallery LB (TheLarrySuit2).JPG|The old LarrySuit LarrySuit_New.jpg|The New Larry-Suit Category:Items